


Ragged Hems

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly does the laundry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragged Hems

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Ragged"

Molly snorted as she sorted through the laundry, looking for things that would need repair or extra cleaning. Every single pair of robes she came across, bar two, had some kind of ragged edges. Charlie's all had chunks missing, bitten out by some wild creature that she was quite sure she did not want to identify. The twins had scorch marks and potion burns on theirs, and wouldn't she like to know what they were up to. But despite numerous revealing and summoning charms, she had failed to find their lab.

Ron's robes were handed down from Bill and Charlie, and had been ragged to begin with, but they were also a little long on him - the poor dear hadn't hit his growth spurt yet - and so he was constantly stepping on the inside hems. Even Ginny, just at the crawling stage, was doing her share of damage: the knees and cuffs were dirty and worn through. Only Percy managed to keep his robes nice and neat, to the point that she always did a double take when she saw them. Surely such a clean robe did not belong in her laundry basket?

It was almost enough to convince her to get a House-Elf. They couldn't afford to keep one, of course, but not for the first time did Molly suspect that she could come up with the extra gold somehow, if her time was not spent always fixing ragged hems.


End file.
